Rules in boyfriend stealing
by creativewriter123
Summary: due to something that happened in her past, a new girl has come to degrassi. she wanted a new opportuny to be herself so this is it, but it gets kind of hard when you catch the eye of a taken guy, expecially one with a cute smirk.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules in boyfriend stealing**

_Intro: how it all happened…_

**Author's note: obviously a new story, my goal is to actually finish a story! So I thought I'll go with this one, since I got some advice from a true boyfriend stealer. So we will see how this goes, hopefully good if not then ill end the series. Anyways enjoy ;)**

**~A few years ago~**

"YOU WHAT?" incoherent mumbling. "Don't….just don't…" I gave him the dirtiest and must broken expression I could give him. How could he? I knew I was fooling myself, he couldn't resist _her. _Stupid girl, stupid girl I am so stupid! I should have seen it coming, boys are just hormonal jerks. But girls, girls are bitches.

"Babe look, I'm sorry but you're being overdramatic!" he gave me an annoyed tone, and rolled his brown eyes. He had no idea how much I wanted to punch him, that cheating little- I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a ringtone, my ringtone. _**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**____**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**____**It's a matter of time before we all run out**____**But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**__**.**_

Silence overtook us as I began to slide my phone open…"hello? Yes, this is she….okay, thanks…ill start packing" I slide my phone off and unlocked it. I gave him a disgusted looks and smirked "Don't worry, I'm moving, just got the call so you can stay here with your little slut. Have fun, honey." I spat at him, as I gently and safely walked down our 'hill' overlooking the city. I made that vow to not have any strings to a boy, I was going to change my goody too shoes into the rebel, attitude filled girl. Giving the cinerary one last look, silently hoping never to return to this pathetic dramatic place….

**~End flashback, present day~ **

Letting a deep breath escape I got up, slammed the annoying noise coming from my alarm clock, I fluttered my eyes open and took in my surroundings, the dark purple walls came at me, naturally I would of loved my room a light shade of blue and clouds on top but I decided against it, I was going to become someone new so that meant new bedroom arrangements. Luckily my parents didn't ask about the sudden paint change. As if they cared I thought, pushing that away I hopped off my bed and slid my feet into my panda slippers skipping to my closet. Yes skipping got a problem? Thought so. Deciding on what to wear I just picked out a Simple Plan tshirt, baggy jeans and my black and white converse. Believe it or not, I was a SPhead, it was one thing that I wasn't ever going to change, EVER! I went to my restroom that was inside my bedroom, began peeling off my pj pants and tanktop and slid inside the glass doors and began to shower, after all it was the first day at my new school. Didn't want to be named and known as the stinky girl, after I showered I started combing my semi shoulder length black hair and pushed my bangs to the side, not bothering with make up. That was just trying too hard (I don't want to offend those who wear make up! Dx) brushed my teeth, yada yada I got dressed, picked up my black and white bag pack ascended down the stairs, I was greeted by the familiar scent of strawberry poptarts my favorite, next to it a note.

_Love,_

_Your father and I had to get to work and wanted to wait for you to wake up but you never did, but we made you breakfast, enjoy your first day, __**PLAY NICE!**_I smirked outward for that my parents knew me too well sometimes; biting into the poptart I noticed it was cold, just like how I liked it. Smiling for the first time in what my parents would call ever I began to lock up my door, kick my heel against the concrete step and started the long journey (not really) to my new school called DEGRASSI.

**Author's note: ah ah, there's a new girl at degrassi, intrigued? Next chapter starts the new beginnings ;) so of course that means we met someone very important.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rules in boyfriend stealing**

Prolong:

Sighing I made my way, after a few houses down, I saw a boy come out of the house, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tshirt topped with a black vest, and compact boots, he was interesting. I guess I was staring because he gave me a smirked and raised his eyebrows in a mocking kind of way. My eyes locked into his, oh my….they were just beautiful emarlds! You would think that this would faze me but I decided to turn on the charm I learned off websites.

I gave him a seductive smile and to my delight he's cheeks got a tainted rosey color. It was cute, but it wasn't extaclty hearthrobbing. I continued walking down the street, he smiled and approached me.

"Hey, are you going to Degrassi?" his smooth asked, I was indeed drummed. I gave him a small smile, great a stalker? "yes actually, I am on my way." I answered. "great do you need a ride?" I was puzzled this cute guy is giving me ride? I guess he noticed my confusing when he gave me a smirk. "I don't bite" he playfully shot at me. _I wish he did bite._"its not that, its just how do I know you wont kidnap me and then throw me in the forest? Nor do I know your name" I shot back as playfully. His smirk got wider, he extended his right hand"Eli Goldsworthy at your service" he simply said._Goldsworthy, nice ring to it._ "Imogen Moreno, delighted to met you Mr. Goldsworthy" I gave him my left hand and gave him a gentle squeeze, and a small smile. To my surprise he raised our combined hands and planted a sweet kiss on the top of my hand gaining a surprised gasp to escape my lips. He gave me a crooked smile and released my hand, and directed his body to a hearse parked outside the garage. _a hearse? To say I was impressed was an underestimation it was indeed fascinating._ Get this he even opened my side OF THE DOOR. Wow. Giving him a smirk of my own I hoped right in. I begin to take in my surroundings, to see VINTAGE! i was indeed now, AMAZED. This guy was something else, I could see, I guess I was too into my thoughts that I failed to noticed that Eli had snucked in and turned up the radio until "Last night I just wanted to have fun To go out with my friends I took my dad's car I never thought he would find out But I crashed in a wall Man I'm dead I guess it's no use I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do I was born to lose Yeah yeah yeah yeah God must hate me He cursed me for eternity God must hate me Maybe you should pray for me I'm breaking down and you can't save me I'm stuck in hell And I wanna go home"(1) my eyes just grew like plates at the song, he gave me a bashful smile. I grinned and the inner fan girl came out before I could stop myself. "YOU LIKE SIMPLE PLAN TOO?" now it was my turn to give him a bashful smile. He chuckled and gave me a smirk "like? I think you mean LOVE!" _This guy has to be the most perfect guy out there; I think I want to marry him._ I gave him an approved nod as I turned up the knob on the system and began to mouth the words along the rest of the song. We then both began our long awaited journey to the school, this could sure be a daily thing I thought with a secret smile….oh but I was wrong.

Stupid…curly….auburn….blue…I then processed to head bang my head against the metal blue locker with every word that I said. Ugh of course! Of course I knew it too, but I didn't want to believe it for a second. Let me recap back at the simpler times aka this morning.

**Arrival at degrassi**

We soon came into view of the brick school; we managed to kill off two songs of our beloved simple plan. He was then finding a parking spot; he did next to a nice black looking mustang. To this day that had to be my dream car. I hopped out of the car and gave him a shy smile, thinking that once we got into the front steps would he would walk off and desert me. I was wrong he gave me a small smile and nudged my arm to a direction of the school, I gladly followed him could we be consider friends? I wasn't sure and I was thinking how it was kind of interesting but how to voice it? I couldn't just scare off the new friend that I barely made. Taking a deep breath I was about to ask when I was interrupted by a high squeal and a fit of giggles. "Hey babe" was heard from a feminine voice, and there in clear view of the school was a girl. Burnett and baby blue eyes, she dressed like the old naïve me. In floral dresses with a jean navy blazer on top paired up with goddess sandals. A minor flashback attacked my brain but I pushed it out before it came into a full picture emblemized in my mind. I watched in horror as she came and pressed her pink lips against Eli, and to my total disappointment Eli happily replied as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. My eyes began to get cloudy but I managed to hide the emotions of hurt, stupidity and did the only logical thing one must do in an awkward kiss of a couple, I cleared my throat. Luckily Eli snapped out of the witches clutches and gave me a bashful smile as he tangled his fingers with that girl. "Imogen this is Clare Edwards, my girlfriend. Clare, simple plan loving, rode inside a hearse with a total stranger girl, Imogen" now that she was closer in sight I can take her in much more clearly and let tell you something, this girl…I hated her. she was exact opposite of my whole outer appearance, I gave her a small smile none the less may she wouldn't be so- never mind, she spat "goody too shoes" for my taste. Clare raised her eyebrows in an interested way almost as to say _you like simple plan and rode with MY Eli this morning?_ I smirked in return, that's right **I did.** After what seemed like a face off, she stared away and gave Eli a small grin and told him it was time to go met someone- I trailed off as I saw the way she just so happened to press into his frame a bit too much and her hand tightened a bit._ Now that's interesting._ I bid them goodbye and entered the yellow bricked building in hope of finding a new friend or something. How I got my schedule was a blur.

**Back to normal view**

I took a deep breath and was to kill more brain cells until I hear another feminine voice come at me. "You will get bruises and wriggles on your forehead if you keep doing that, which is stupid considering you have very pretty skin I can tell." Startled I pressed away from the locker and was met again with blue eyes and blond hair. "Hi I'm Jenna are you new here? Wait never mind dumb question you are." She gave me an electrical smile. I gave her a smirk "Imogen Moreno" simply put. "Unique name indeed, you will go far" she then wrapped her pink nails around my arm as if we were best friend and said "I will happily guide you to your classes if you like so you don't feel so alone!" I shrugged and gave her my schedule and then we began to explore the school. First up was history.

We walked inside the classroom as I was instantly shoved against a body. A 'jerk' was out my mouth before I was able to stop it. "I'm really sorry, stupid Eli didn't let me react fast enough to catch. Hi I am Adam Torres and you are?" I lifted my gaze and was met with surprise, another set of _blue eyes. Damn it degrassi is that like a trademark?_ Wow this guy was cute! He was sporting a button down light blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some navy blue convers, and a light blue beanie. Wow this guy has a thing for blue I see. It was cute regardless. Smirking i looked him up and down "Imogen Moreno" Jenna disappeared somewhere but I was too caught up in his eyes to noticed anything and by the smile he gave me I could see he was too.

"ADAM! GET BACK HERE! HEY IMOGEN!" Eli screamed somewhere back in the room, Adam gave me a small smile and rolled his eyes and bowed and ran back to where ever he came from. I smiled to myself; so far degrassi has a few hotties. I walked next to where Jenna was sitting and she gave me the same electrical smile that quickly disappeared when the she-demon Clare came with both of her hands packed with books, advance mathematics I see, and English. She was a nerd. Jenna gave me a sidewise glance and looked impressed I guess I was glaring because she gave me another smile "hey what's your deal with Edwards?" she piped. I shrugged and answered as lightly as I could "I don't like her." she patted my back. She got up and signaled for me to follow so making sure that no one was watching we got out of the lecture room and into a nearby empty classroom and she sat on top of the desk and licked her lips before speaking. "Are you interested in a new project of mine?" I gave her a smirk and told her to go on with my eyebrows. "To take down Clare Edwards."

Author's note: 1) god must hate me-simple plan; I got a twist waiting in store. Imogen has met both Eli and Adam and wait what's the deal with Jenna? Wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules in boyfriend stealing**

**Rule number 1: Observation is not to be misused, establish your credibility. **

Imogen's Pov

"To take down Clare Edwards." To say I was shocked would be a total underestimation, my jaw literary was wide open and my brown eyes open like saucers this blond girl must be kidding me. But I do admit I was curious what was the blackened story of Edwards and the blond princess. Jenna's eyes were a scary dull shade of blue, her electric smile was now whipped out of her face she looked mad, no _pissed._

Edwards surely did a number to her you could tell by her posture, her eyes and her nails that were locked and gripped on the wooden desk for a second there I was afraid of her breaking a nail. I sat back on my seat, promoted my legs and arms to cross and flashed a teasing smirk "So what's the story between you and Edwards?" Jenna gave me a wave of her hand as to dismissed the situation and leaned in closer to the edge of the desk "That is for a later time Imogen, I promise." I gave her a one gaze due over and nodded my head defeated "Alright then what do I have to do?"

Sighing I laid on bed putting my arms under my head and taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, _am I crazy? I think I was over my head agreeing with Jenna without knowing the story to why she hated Clare, but I am no better. I am out to destroy this girl who I just met and it was very wrong of me. But I knew it was already too late to back off…._grumbling I threw the pillow over my head and screamed into it. Damn its already complicated and I haven't started yet but soon – like tomorrow soon I would. Sleep to me was brutal that night; my thoughts consumed me mostly about Clare's expressions and those brilliant eyes. The next thing I knew was that my alarm clock sprinted and it was already 7:10 which meant degrassi was to start in less than 2hrs so I go up and started to aspect through my closet and decided on a black Blink182 trademark shirt and a baggy army jeans and my full black converse. As for my hair I let it down no need to put it on in a ponytail because today was a show time waiting to happen. Brushing my teeth and grabbing a poptart from the top shelf and bidding Audi to no one in particular and started my walk to the school. Plugging my headphones one, _I miss you _came roaring to life and my head soon followed suit to the beat.

After a few blocks I came across the magnificent vintage hearse. I was thinking of knocking on the gate just to see the dazzling eyes that have done more then to captivate my own, but I decided against it and continue on my mission to school one which was cut short due to the front door opening and slamming and a small laughter filled the morning air, there in the footsteps stood Eli with his phone on his left hand and a strawberry poptart on the other it took him about 2 seconds flat to notice me there standing as a deer caught in headlights he gave a smirk and hanged up the phone "Hey Imo, going to school today?"_Imo? Did he just call me Imo? Is that his nickname for me?_ I gave him a small grin and nodded and turned to make my way to the concrete sidewalk. He surprised me when he shouted "need a lift?" I tried to hide the pleased smile that crept into my face but it was a no go it had escaped and I turned and made my way to the vintage hearse.

Clare freaking Edwards, Clare freaking Edwards, Clare WITCH Edwards was circling in my head as I made my way to the locker and slumped underneath it. The ride to school was fine until _she _called and asked Eli to pick her up a hot chocolate, no foam, chocolate syrup, no sprinkles unless they are the white snowflake kind and a clear top only not that black cover since it was just and I quote 'so sad and it ruins the vision of the hot chocolate covered with the snowflakes' she made me puke. Right on time came Jenna with a stripped bag that threw my head and my eyes for a loop, her colors were and are purely pink and purple so this checkered contraption was indeed a loop for sore eyes as on cue she answered my unspoken question. "These are for you, go change okay?" letting a huff escape from my mouth I went and went towards the nearest girl's restroom with Jenna hot on my tail….

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" I screeched over the closed door, as I looked down at my ensemble. "I am in no way, absolutely NO way going to come out dressed like a packed princess, no damn way Jenna." "Imogen you must it's all a part of the plan, trust me okay? You will catch his eye for sure. Do this please?" groaning yet again in defeat I came out of the bathroom door with a bitter smile to have Jenna whistle at me "Nice legs Imo! Whoo!" blushing for the simple remark I tugged my skirt just a bit down in hopes of covering my legs, _Imo? Why is everyone calling me that? _None the less I shrugged my shoulders and began to sit through the torture most likely known as putting on makeup. Another blur came and I was relieved when she pronounced she was done and that I looked 'like a T-bone burning in a grill and it was only a matter of time before the dogs came a-smelling' whatever the hell that meant. I stood up and walked out but not quick enough to have escape Jenna calls out "he is in the gym!"

Strutting to what I presumed was the gym I never did fail to see the many looks I was receiving from both genders guys looked like they were undressing me with their eyes and the girl seemed like they wanted to have me on a headlock not because of the guys staring but because I presume the clothing, fresh out of the market I heard from Jenna, her father owning a fashion line or something. Regardless making my presence know was indeed fulfilled now, opening the gym doors I saw my target dribbling the basketball effortlessly, smirking I began my way towards him….

**~Flashback~**

"First step Ever is establishing your credibility Imogen. As a new student in a high school you are a nobody, no one knows where exactly you came from and no one really cares, you are a plantation in the sea of the big sharks and let me tell you something Clare Edwards is the big fat whale." "she's a whale I thought we were talking about sharks….now I'm lost" (sigh) "Well okay she is a big fat shark, one with blue eyes that has boys like Fitz, K.c , Eli , Owen, Liam flaunting over her…." eyebrow raised , a hum came at the now silent room "ANYWAYS, as I mentioned we need credibility and the only way to get is by this boy…" holding up a picture of a boy with low cut brown hair and brown eyes, he was good looking I give him that. But he was nothing compared to Eli, Eli that boy I could gawk hours upon hours at him. "Drew a.k.a. Mr. Quarterback, Mr. Captain of the following sports basketball, baseball, track and swimming." Wait why not soccer? "Ah he is co-captain to Goldsworthy." That was some interesting piece of information I couldn't picture Eli being a captin of anything let alone picture him kicking the ball around in an areana but facts were facts Eli was a somebody but he didn't flash it around like a lot of the jerks here that I incountered in the last two days. I made a mental note to check the bulletin board labeled STUDENT NEWS-right of the entrance for incoming scocer games and maybe grace Goldsworthy with my presence. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jenna forcefully obtaining my shoulder and literary shaking my out of my thoughts and snapped me back into attention "Imogen, Imogen? Imogen? DREW! Back to drew?" I nodded my head and gave her the okay to continue on the rant of the over achiever in sports. "You need to get his attention one way or the other. He will help you establish your credibility. " huffing I got up from the chair and gave her a cold stare and inched my face closer to hers "So I'm basically the trophy wife in this instance" I spat at her. She gave me a sneer "Basically yes, but it will all make sense later just trust me okay?" I huffed again once more and nodded defeated, after all Jenna seemed pretty trustworthy lately, I just hopped it didn't bite me in the behind later.

**~End flashback~**

_Making my way to Drew was like a slow scene in a romantic movie, no it wasn't like wind gushing on my hair or his gaze magicly locked into my figure it was a blur. You know one moment you're walking and the next you're on the ground with a pounding headache with no clue why? Yup that is the best I can describe it._ I woke up with a crowd surrounding me and drew at my left holding my hand with what seemed like a bunch of apologizes about how he didn't mean to hit me with the basketball that K.C shouldn't have been texting to continue the feud with his girlfriend….oh that's what happened, a red headed girl came and gave me some ice to place on my throbbing forehead, gratefully I placed it against. Drew helped me up and me a genuine smile and sorrowful eyes, but they were released quickly as he took my appearance and a confidence overtook him as he gave me a seductive smile and leaned too close for my comfort to my face "Hey I sorry about that, my friend failed to warn me before letting go of the ball I hope someone as cute as you isn't too hurt that would be such a shame." He finished by inching even more if that was possible to me. I plastered a fake smile and gave him a small flutter of my eyelashes coated with mascara "Well you see now that I think about it my vision is a bit fuzzy would you mind giving me your number just in case I need help finding my way around the school?" the whole gym went silent as the guys gave Drew an approving smile and the girls stood in shock as if I made a request unheard of, to my satisfaction Drew helped me up and requested my phone and punched in his number and got up and with a final wink he got up his posse following and left me sitting in the middle of the gym with the schools most popular guys number….

The event spread like wildfire, I got girls giving me dirty look and guys looking at me like I was piece of meat that up for the taking. I felt wanted and I did enjoy the attention I was getting from my fellow classmates, but that was cut short when I saw Eli with his arm around Clare as she was reading her book. He looked at her with such admiration and she failed to acknowledge his presence. The sight made me sick to my stomach on how he looked at her as if she was the greatest thing he ever did lay eyes on and she wouldn't even put the book down!

"They are pretty gross aren't they?" I jumped and pulled away from the glass window to see Adam giving me a joking smile, sadly I wasn't joking they were gross, well she was gross. "They are, are they always like that?" he tilted his head, and said "Well not always, just lately Clare…" that peaked my interest. "Lately Clare has what?" he took a breath before he spoke again "She's been kind of pushy and asking to spend time with Eli, we had to cancel guys night last time because she sprigged the vow tickets on the last minute and Eli couldn't just say no…." this peaked my interest even more "He couldn't say no? why?" he shrugged "no clue, I know last time Eli did say no she had a fit, and she would stop talking to him for a week Eli was so sad that he decided to do what she wanted to keep her happy. Clare is a good girl but she has to understand that Eli loves her and isn't going to do the same as…." He suddenly cut off with his wide eyeballs, and then a guilty expression overtook him. I gave him a smile "don't worry I don't know anything nor do I believe the rumors around this joint, so Clare feels threaten when Eli fails to spend time with her?" he asked for my hand and we looped our arms together "Pretty much yeah and we have no clue why honestly. Need a ride home?" I nodded my head luckily he was too distracted to notice the smirk that crept at my lips, _so Clare does feel intimidated when her boyfriend isn't there to spend time with, due to a past relationship? How interesting._

Author's note: Ah, Imogen is such a conflicted character, but just like we love her. Blink182 stuff was inspired due to my brothers undying lover for them lol and thanks to Elimogen4ever for convincing me that my writing doesn't totally suck and someone is actually reading it, any ideas on how to improve it don't hesitate on telling me that's exactly what I want to do with my writing guys! It would be much appreciated honestly


End file.
